


But now you can kiss my ass goodbye

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger, Frustration, Gen, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie has had a enough of Queen's Manager and a certain song loom on the horizon.





	But now you can kiss my ass goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of swearing in this fic, you have been warned.

There is a lack of... fucks to give. Freddie has clocked out and he's decided fuck them. Those fucking Sheffields and Norman in particular. How dare they think they know better than the bands artistic vision and tell them how to do their goddamn job? And then Norman has the nerve to show up here, where Queen must share double hotel rooms, in his fuckin’ Roll Royce. 

Freddie is so angry he can't stop yanking at his hair. That complete wanker! He imagines bringing in the next demo for their next album, if there will even be another album that is, and it starts off with silence so Norman cranks it up and it's just the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Actually Bri could probably do that. He's talented and capable with all the pick-ups and amps he's been provided with. Deaky could help out as needed. It would naturally fade in and shatter. It wouldn't feel gloomy or grim but threatening and menacing. 

The more Freddie thinks about this, the better the idea sounds. He looks around the hotel room for his sketch pad. Roger had spewed the entire content of his suitcase everywhere from when he was trying to figure out what outfit to wear (not that it made a difference in the end, it's not like he heeded Freddie's advice about not mixing patterns). Freddie finally finds it under Roger's razor and his own perfume bottle. 

He flips to a blank page and pauses pen posed above the paper. How brutal can he be? He does have to work with these people. 'Work with' argh, more like work for. Those goddamn slave drivers and for what, to be paid pennies on the dollar? And what exactly do the Sheffields do for them? Why couldn't it be someone else? Someone that isn't a blood sucking leech?

Oh, that's quite decent. A parasitic metaphor. He writes it down, he can always cross it out later. 

'Honestly' Freddie thinks to himself. 'Do we gain more than we lose by working for those big talking small fry?' Oh, that's quite decent too. It's just a little short, needs another clause. He tries to think of insults that doesn't have any swear words in them. It's harder than he'd imagine after the bullshit Norman just pulled. 'Bad Guy.' And not the 50's 'bad guy' who rebels against society by bucking trends and forced customs but like an actually not nice, bad, dude. 

Just a fuckin’ kill joy crashing their party with their fans. What a motherfucker! And okay, maybe things got a little crazy. It's a little hard to remember after he got so high but they hadn't even done any property damage this time. 

This was bigger than tonight- this morning? whatever! Ronnie was pregnant (which was all kinds of wild as John was so young but Freddie had faith Deaky would take to being a father and being responsible like a duck to water. Better John than Freddie, Fred thought self-deprecatingly). And so Ronnie and John need to get out of their student bedsit and into a real apartment with walls between them and their baby. A baby! 

And those greedy, selfish pricks said no! No to the financing of a new apartment like it wasn't the band's money anyways! Stealing from the band was breaking the law! And then he had the nerve to turn around his tailored three-piece suit and preach! What bullshit! Freddie was going to make his opinion clear even if it cost them their contract.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dork Lover Sprint Challenge  
> Beta'd by the lovely [Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24)


End file.
